


during the war

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 01:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	during the war

They meet during the war.

And fall fir each other.

They keep it to themselves. 

As they're secret keepers.


End file.
